Ask Sans and Papyrus!
by LifeForTime
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Ask Sans and Papyrus! Here, you can ask the skelebros questions, or make them do silly dares! Thanks for deciding to read this, enjoy! (Featuring only Undertale Sans and Papyrus. No AU's or anything like that.) (Image does not belong to me, but to the owner of it.)
1. Rules and Information!

Hello everyone! I am back with the story I mentioned, Ask Sans and Papyrus! Here are the rules, and a little bit of information about what's going on.

Rules:

No stupid asks or dares.

/Example: "I dare Sans and Papy to kiss!" Or something like that. (I might SLIGHTLY ship Fontcest, but don't ask stuff like that, okay? Thanks.)\

You are not allowed to make fun of or be mean to others.

Please, respect my opinions, and other's opinions. If I or another person like/dislike a certain thing, don't be a bitch about it. Okay?

PLEASE, do not spam the same questions or dares. I will eventually get to your review, so you need to be patient!

Have fun!

Also, here are some important things you need to know:

When I'm talking, it will look like the text I'm using right now.

When Sans is talking, it will look like this; Hey.

When Papyrus is talking, it will look like this; HELLO.

So, basically, Sans is lowercase with a line underneath, and Papyrus is uppercase with a line underneath. And I'm normal text.

Thank you for reading this, please ask us right away! :D

~LifeForTime.


	2. Question 1

**From: S0Quantum.**

 **To Sans and Papyrus: If you lived on the surface and Grillby's wasn't on the surface, where would you go?**

i wouldn't be very happy, but i would probably go to different restaurants or learn how to cook.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI TO LAST A LIFE TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!

Haha, I love these two...


	3. Questions 2-3

**(Woops it didn't underline last question...)**

 **From: Shark Lord.**

 **The Great Papyrus do you make special puzzles for the blind?**

HMM, NO, BUT THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA! THEN I WOULD BE HELPING PEOPLE! YES!

 **Sans ever considered being a comedian?**

well, i used to be a comedian at MTT resorts, so, i don't know. at least i know how it works.

YOU WOULD BE A GREAT COMEDIAN, SANS!

thanks. hey, maybe they would give me pie...what do you think, pa _pie_ rus?

OH MY GOD, NO! NO PUNS! I FORBID IT!

Tibia honest, I think they are wonderful. Oh, and...there goes Papyrus. Time to fix the window again...

don't feel so _pane_ d.

Heh.


	4. Questions 4-5

**(For some reason it won't underline the words...Sans is just lowercase, Paps is uppercase, and I'm in bold. And the asks will have quotes around them from now on.)**

 **From: Shark Lord.**

 **"Sans what is your best memory with Papyrus?"**

anytime with him. just as long as it's not genocide, right lft? or, should i say... kaylee?

 **Dude, I promised I wouldn't reset anymore. I stopped before it was too late. I'm never killing Flowey. Oh, and don't call me Kaylee, just LFT.**

why not?

 **Because. I. Said. So. I don't...just call me LFT, okay?**

if you insist, lft.

 **"Papyrus what is your best memory with Sans?"**

HMM...PROBABLY SINGING THAT SONG WITH HIM THAT ONE TIME!

yeah, let's _not_ bring that up.

BUT YOU WERE AMAZING!

heh...no, i wasn't.

 **Hey, I know the feeling. I don't like singing in front of people either. Plus I recorded it so I can post it on YouTube!**

don't you dare.

 **Too late! It's done.**

well, would you look at the time...?

 **Oh hell no. I'm out of here.**


	5. Questions 6-7

**From: pariswolf9**

 **"Hey sans, I'm a huge fan of your puns! So, can I get a hug?"**

heh, thanks buddy. and sure, why not?

THIS CALLS FOR A GROUP HUG!

 **...No thank you.**

WHY NOT, LFT?

 **...I don't like hugs. Sorry.**

 **(Insert detective Papyrus.) (Lol)**

 **"And can Papyrus make me some spaghetti?"**

OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!

 **Nyeh.**

HEH!

heh.


	6. Questions 8-9

**From: Shark Lord.**

 **"** **Papyrus have you ever met the Flying Spaghetti Monster?"**

NO, BUT THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! I NEED TO FIND IT!

 **Stop breaking my windows, Papyrus.**

 **"Sans what would you do if someone switched out your ketchup with red food dyed mayonnaise?"**

heh...

well first i would find the bastard who did it, give them a bad time, and tell them bad puns for hours.

 **Torture level over 9000!**

NYEEEH! NO MEMES!


	7. Questions 10-11

**From: Shark Lord.**

 **"Papyrus what would you say if I told you about the Puzzle Emporium? Have a spaghetti recipe book because your awesome."**

NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU, HUMAN! A PUZZLE EMPORIUM SOUNDS WONDERFUL! MAYBE I SHOULD LOOK FOR THAT, TOO!

 **Here we go again...stop breaking my windows! Grrr!**

 **"Sans what would you do if you found a Ketchup Emporium? Here have a journal for your puns."**

heh, thanks pal. i'm coming up with new puns everyday. how punderful...a ketchup emporium, eh? i would live there.

 **Take me with, ketchup is awesome! I like it plain. (Not weird at all...)**

I HEARD A PUN, WHO WAS IT?

 **Sans.**

lft.

NYEEEH!


	8. Questions 12-14

**From: Iyma Dahk.**

 **"First things first, read my name out loud..."**

 **Cleeever.**

I-MA DUCK. WOWIE, YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY!

quack.

 **"I didn't know you were a duck XD"**

NEITHER DID I! NYEH HEH HEH!

yeah.

 **"Anyways Sans, Papyrus, are you two twins?"**

no, but that would be _twin_ teresting.

SAAAAAANS!

 **Hehe.**


	9. Question 15

**From: THE CREATOR.**

 **"How did you two react when you found out about how terrifying human warfare technology was? Good thing Frisk solved things peacefully otherwise monsterkind would have been completely wiped out the moment they were deemed a threat."**

i actually thought it was pretty neat how it all worked. but some of the other monsters thought differently...

WELL, IT WAS KIND OF COOL. BUT NOT AS COOL AS MONSTER MAGIC! WE CAN HAVE OUR WEAPONS IN DIFFERENT SHAPES AND SIZES IF WE WANT! UNLIKE THOSE "TANK" THINGS.

 **Yeah, Frisk and I did our part as the ambassadors. Even though I don't like speaking in front of big crowds...Frisk did most of the talking. (Irony) I just made sure that no one tried to hurt the monsters.**


	10. Questions 16-17

**From: Peanutfangirl (This person is amazing check out her profile now)**

 **"I has two question XD"**

 **Cool!**

 **"For Sans: Have you ever had to resort to using puns you've already used with Papyrus? Or do you make sure all your puns are new and original?"**

yeah, sometimes i have. but most of my puns are original.

 **For Papyrus: Has Sans ever told you about the timelines and resets?**

WHAT ARE "TIMELINES" AND "RESETS" SANS?

heh, buddy...

do not speak of this in front of my brother, okay? or there will be dire consequences.

 **Yeah, you don't want to have a bad time. Trust me, I know...**


End file.
